Seventeen
by Sakura-chan88
Summary: Inuyasha is forced to attend an after-school tutoring session after letting his grades slip. Kagome goes of her own free will... And their lives collide, literally, when no one is looking... IK
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Dull and tedious...

Boring...

Exciting...

Understandable!

Confusing?

Too long, too short, too tiresome, too awe-inspiringly inspirational and educational.

Too convivial, too reserved, too lived, too ignored.

So many feelings toward a single noun.

There were those who praised her for her efforts, for the power she bestowed upon them and the advantage she gave to them over those whom had before laughed and jeered at them- them being those empowered and mighty by the rearing this mother gave freely and lovingly, yet strictly and unyielding.

Then, there were those who rebuked her, this mothering figure of nurturing and welcoming serenity- peaceful in all aspects of life. These were the ones that took for granted her open arms and shining eyes, saying she was the devil in disguise who sought to ruin their lives by consuming time with lengthy lectures and rare reccesses.

Which was right about her was only answered in the eyes of the beholder, in the mind, the opinion- the same opinion structured by others and truly not their own- of the person gazing at her.

Was she loving and supportive and who made the world go round, or, in the case of most, unimportant and indescribably overwhelming and the source of all young-life problems?

She was, in the case of two individuals, a haven, a home away from home, a universal warp in the rupturing lives they lived, a friendly isolation that both held them to and away from the sharp sting of the ever-unrelenting truth known to all as reality.

She was Mother School, and Mother School smiled on these two individuals that returned her feelings.

However, this story is most definitely not of these 'two individuals', but of us- Inuyasha Himitsu and Kagome Higurashi.

This is our story of Young Mother School, Old Father Knowledge, pesky Little Sister Love, annoying Big Brother Hate, Yelping Pup Fate, and Presistant Cat Curiosity.

Oh, and, of course, we can't forget our free flying feathered Bird Friendship.

None of this would have worked if there were no wings to set everything into flight and settle us in peace on our own little heavenly cloud numbered seventeen.

Yes, seventeen...

And seventeen is where we'll start.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: This has to be my oddest and most confusing prologue. Some of you may understand it, though I doubt many will. Perhaps it will finally dawn on you -the meaning of this chapter, I mean- as you continue to read if this intro hasn't successfully scared you away. : )

Anyway, I will be posting the next chapter soon, so check in tomorrow, k?

Please review!


	2. Having A Ball With Knowledge?

Ball.

A single word with many meanings.

A ball is a spherical shape, it's roundness both baffling and approved of by all. Its geometic shape has called to the minds of many a genius to taunt and torment them until every member of the scientific community confirmed the truth of measurements in circumfrance, radii, diameter, and formulas of volume, mass, and density, all uniformed in the world of knowledge.

A ball was a dance of the Europeans in the day when royalty was, indeed, royalty and treated as such. There was once a fine line between the destinguished pupils in a community and the commoners, seperated by appearance and living quarters, by stance, by language, by clothing, by money, by lineage. This was then displayed further more when upperclass attended an extravagant get-together known, formally, as a ball or masqurade. These times and traditions have all but faded completely.

A ball is an adjective, a feeling. To be having fun is to have a ball.

Both this adjective and the definition of a playing object used to kick, throw, hit, dunk, spike, set, volley, or roll created what I base my view of the meaning behind 'ball' on.

Ball, to me, is freedom in the palm of my hand...

When no one is looking.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Seventeen**

By Sakura-chan88

_Having a Ball... With Knowledge?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I could feel it, the sweat trickling down my back beneath this jersey of mine, a seventeen firmly etched on its surface, proudly prounouncing its being in bold, blood red lines...

Seventeen is the number on the score board timer. It's the last half- I have to win, make the shot and bring victory to my team, the team I lead with ease and surprising calm under stress.

My silver hair weighed heavily, sticking to my slick face, my shoulders heaving with the movement of my disembodied arms, my hands connecting... _seventeen... sixteen... fifteen..._ with the ball pounding the ground, the sound reaching my ears, echoing... _fourteen... thirteen... twelve..._ as the cheers become nothing more than a dull roar in the back ground... _eleven... ten... nine..._ and the faces blurred together into darkness and my path to the goal opened before me... _eight... seven... six..._ and my feet kicked into action, eyes never leaving the white checker board-like lace net... _five... four... three..._ It's right there, right before me... _two..._

Until he steps into my line of fire, golden eyes burning holes in my already heated and flushed skin, silver hair silken and smooth. His arms grab my shoulders, shaking... I'm waiting for the foul to be called, for the flag to be thrown, for the cheers to turn to a disapproving hiss at his actions...

_One..._

_Zero._

The buzzer rings.

I wake up.

Silver and gold are not my favorite colors, albeit they're omnipresent in my life and I have learned from the start of my toddler years that I will never be able to rid myself of them, therefor I must take it and try to like it...

I also have learned, I can't try hard enough to keep the snarl from my face at the sight of those colors.

"Sesshomaru," I whine, rolling over to get a bit more shut-eye before greeting another day. "I was just about to make the goal, too... Jerk."

"Dreaming of basketball again, brother?" Sesshomaru asks. Sesshomaru used to be the star player of Shikon High's basketball team... right next to being head of the Student Council, compiler and editor of the Shikon High Times' Journal, and personal asistant to Principle Tsubaki, Vice Principle Hiten, and Secretary Nazuna.

'_What a suck up.'_

"Up, Inuyasha," he commands, giving my blanket a rough tug and pulling it from me. "Father's orders."

"Sure it is- your not out to ruin my life, just everything in it."

"Precisely. Now, up." I hear a shuffle of sleepy feet. "It's your first day back in high school."

"What, while you're off to college?"

"I started college a whole two semesters ago, brother," he chuckles. "Don't forget to tell Katsumata-sensei I send my regards and sincerest apologies that she must endure... you..."

"Oh, so nicely put," I grumble, tossing over to swing bare feet off the cushiony haven known as a queen sized bed... "Now, if you'll just leave..."

Sesshomaru nods, a slight smirk staining his lips, and exits my room without another word.

And so the day starts.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I am walking down the halls, my second month of school, and I notice it...

There's... something odd about the look this person is giving me. She has to be one of the staff personel, her thick-rimmed glasses, business-like manner, dark navy blue suit, and well manicured hand, which currently held a thick beige folder, gives me this impression. She has long black hair that just barely moves when she does, dark chocolate brown eyes that catch every slight motion, and a kind smile on glossy lips.

Her intense gaze... It's... not unnerving... just irritating...

"... Yes...?" I drawl, raising an eyebrow.

"Himitsu Inuyasha, correct?" she projects.

"Yes."

She offers me her hand and I clasp it gently as she introduces herself. "I'm your councilor, Mokoto Kikyou. Katsumata-sensei has requested I look into your file..."

"She has?" I make a mental note to turn my glare up a notch during Katsumata-sensei's next lecture.

"It seems you've been... slipping... in your studies," Kikyou explains with an understanding smile. "It is very common that she makes these recommendations, so I was merely watching you to see if counciling is necessary."

"Hm," I hum, nodding curtly. "And?"

"I think a counciling session can be avoided," she replies.

"Nice to know," I mutter. "Well, if that's all-"

"If you commit to joining tutoring sessions four days a week after school for two hours."

'_What is she talking about? Didn't she just say...?'_

"Of course, that is merely a suggestion."

"I'll consider it, Mokoto-sensei," I grumble, casting her a glare. Never trust a councilor to make things simple.

"If you deside to try it out - just once, even - the sessions are held in the Media Center, the back-left corner area, from 2:30 to 4:45, Monday through Friday... I'm really pushing this, Inuyasha," she says, placing a hand on my shoulder to better display her seriousness. Oddly, there's nothing strange about it to me... What an ironic statement. "Please think about it- really think about it, okay?"

"I said I would and I will."

"Very well then," she sighs, obviously seeing the lie shinning in my eyes. "I'll see you around. If your grades don't improve, you may be scheduled to see me sometime soon."

"Yeah, yeah," I mutter, walking away with a nonchalant flick of my hair. "Stupid teacher buttin' in to my business... Who does she think she-" I am cut off abruptly by a body slamming into my own, an unnerving electric current flowing through me at the contact "-omph!"

My arms fly around the person to steady us both, hearing a muffled voice come from the girl in my hold. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention- I'm gonna be late for my Math class!"

I sigh at my luck. I just had to be halted from reaching my goal of approaching Katsumata-sensei and confronting her, huh? "It's okay," I tell the girl, holding back my impatience as I let my arms fall. "Just be careful next time."

The girl looks up with a shy blue-green-eyed gaze. "I'm really sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"Not at all."

"Good... Well, thanks for catching me."

I twitch, impatient and slightly bothered by her eyes and the cheerfulness they held. "No problem."

She smiles and jogs away, finally, her raven tresses following her. I grumble a bit more to myself about school things in general that upset me, the encounter completely erased at the sight of Katsumata-sensei's door. So much for a monotonous year...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Can you believe it- a tutoring session, for god's sake!" I shout, pacing Sesshomaru's room while running my hands through my hair in frustration. I have just gotten home after giving Katsumata-sensei a piece of my mind. "My grades are fine! SO what, I went from an A minus to a C -_BIG DEAL_!"

"Inuyasha, just try it out - give it a chance," Sesshomaru advises. "You know, I'm part of the group that runs the tutoring sessions at Shikon High."

I stop mid-stride. "Eh?"

"The tutor session is run by college students. Myself, Gumo Kagura, Mujaki Miroku, Taijiya Sango, Ookami Kouga, and Sasayaku Ayame are regulars; However, there are others who appear occassionally," he tells me, leaning back in his chair at his desk. "It's not as bad as you think. Most students have a great time just being there. It's almost like a big gathering of people just trying to help you, not caring about who you are or what you are..."

He looks pointedly at my ears.

"Keh! You're starting to sound all sappy, again, Sesshomaru," I smirk, seeing him grimace slightly.

"It's true, though. The tutoring sessions are actually enjoyable."

"If I enjoy the first day, you can have Tetsusaiga," I joke. I knew how much Sesshomaru envied my possession of the katana forged of our father's fang five hundred years ago. "I'm not serious, you know," I state flately at the excited flash that enters my brother's eyes.

"I have a feeling your sarcastic side came from your mother..."

I can only nod in agreement. After all, Sesshomaru has absolutely no sense of humor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I yawn, watching the clock tick by slowly on the pale yellow wall behind Hiten-sensei, wondering about the name he gave us to call him by. He wouldn't allow his family name spoken by his students, though no one really cared. They just found it neat to be able to call a teacher by their actual given name... with the honorary attached, of course.

"The outer most electron shelf is called the valance shelf, which determineds the charge of an atom-"

Time goes by just too slow... and I still had two hours left after school stuck in the god-forsaken building. Father had finally learned - through my darling half-brother - about what Mokoto-sensei had suggested and told me, without room for defiance, to stay and try the option out before ditching it as pointless.

"- covalent bonding is the sharing of electrons of the valance shelf-"

I, at this precise moment, hate my life with an ambient kind of passion...

"-this is a review for tomorrows test, so I hope you're paying attention Inuyasha."

Everything is so boring, even with the slight twist of having to go through a torture proccess- I mean, tutor session. The only eventful part of today had to be seeing one of the all-'round-popular guys of the school flinging a portion of mashed potatoes into the air and having it land on the counter at the lunch line...

"Inuyasha, please refrain from tapping your foot or I will be forced to send you to the office."

I had also gotten a little chuckle at some new guy slipping in a puddle of spilled milk... Good thing he didn't cry, or I would have cried from the lack of oxygen at laughing so hard. Oh man, I can just see it... Him crying and me thinking, _'shouldn't cry over spilled milk.'_

A chuckle escapes my mouth, both at the look of annoyance on Hiten-sensei's face - yes, I know what he was saying, but I refused to respond - and the thought running through my mind.

'_... I really need more sleep.'_

The bell rings, dismissing all classes for the day. I make my way to the Media Center and take a deep breath. I feel I can at least try to enjoy this, but how can you enjoy something you're forced to do?

I enter the appointed area, finding Sesshomaru already there, looking over a boy's paper and pointing out a few places where he found a mistake, telling the boy, "Check over your work, again. It always helps to view it more than once."

"You must be Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's brother," a female voice drifts into my ears. A dark eyed, black haired girl is standing beside me with an extended hand. "I'm Taijiya Sango, you may call me Sango, if you wish. I've known your brother for some time - he speaks highly of you, you know?"

"Does he?" I ask dryly, registering her words as a way to draw me into enjoying this... 'get together'.

"Not often, but occassionally," says Sango. She grins. "I can tell you're one of those high-ego types, so I'll try not to embarrass you, okay?" I snort. "Well, I'm the Biology and Psychology tutor. If you need me for anything, just ask."

"..." I surveyed her silently for a moment before walking to a nearby empty table and taking a seat, placing a scowl on my lips. This attracts the attention of Sesshomaru. _'Great...'_

"Inuyasha, you're here..." He turns back to talk to the girl he was previously helping. "No, see you have your periods mixed. The Precambrian is...?"

"Before the Mesozoic period... and after the Paleozoic period?"

"Try reading over your textbook again while I go and check on someone else-"

"The precambrian era is the earliest geological era, coming before the Cambrian era. The Paleozoic era is between the Precambrian era and the Mesozoic era- it was characterized by the development of fishes, amphibians, reptiles, and plant life while spaning 345 million years. The Mesozoic era-"

"That is quite enough, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru's voice cuts in. "You are here to receive help on your own work, not give answers. If you are willing to help other students, then by all means do so, but you are not to give answers."

"The same goes for all of you, students, so I suggest you all follow these guidelines," a woman with her hair pulled into a bun says. She turns her gaze to me before looking out to each of the other students. "How many of you have just recently joined this group?" Seven hands are raised into the air from the fifty or so bodies. "Hm."

"Then introductions are in order," Sesshomaru states, gathering the tutors at the front of the group of gathered students. "I am Himitsu Sesshomaru. I am majoring in History and can help with any subject that you request help in."

"I am Gumo Kagura, Chemistry major," says the woman with the bun.

"I am Ookami Kouga," the next guy in line grins. "I am a Mathematics tutor- mainly with Geometry."

"Mujaki Miroku," a short-haired man says with a smile. "Language Arts and Computer Oriented Studies tutor."

"Taijiya Sango, Biology and Psychology tutor."

"Sasayaku Ayame," a red-head, jade-eyed woman introduces herself last. "Social Sciences, Mathematics, and Foreign Languages tutor."

Sesshomaru speaks again, grinding down on my patience. I've never been one for long speaches. "Please do not hesitate to ask for help and be patient if it takes some time to get to you. We advise you ask those around you if they can _help_- not give answers - before you request our guidance. Any questions?"

A single hand is thrust into the air.

"Yes?"

"Can I go home now?"

Yeah, I am going to be a jerk - so what? He is the one that let Father know about my grades, thus he was the reason I am here.

"No, Inuyasha."

"Any other questions?"

Three girls put up shaking hands.

"Yes?"

"... I need help with Geometry."

"I need help on History."

"I need some advice on my Language Arts essay."

I roll my eyes, seeing the gears turning in the girls' heads. Figures they all need help on a subject a guy majored in... "Keh..."

Surprisingly, though, I find myself smiling. Perhaps it's the look of hate flaring in Sango's eyes as the guys move to the table to assist the girls. I have a feeling she isn't glaring at Miroku's back for no reason. I'm just stunned it hasn't scorched his skin, yet.

"... Um... Inuyasha, right?" a male's voice questions. I turn in my seat to find a pair of red eyes looking into my own. "I'm Naraku."

"I've seen you before..."

"I think your locker's right next to mine," he mutters, shaking his head. "Anyway, do you think you could help me? I'm having trouble with History and you seem to know a lot about it..."

"I've lived through a lot of this 'History', that's why," I grumble.

"I'm not surprised. You're, what, 17 in youkai years, aren't you?" Naraku guestimates. "I'm 16 in youkai years- 324 in human years."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Just trying to get to know someone here, that's all."

Youkai aging is much different than a humans. They become a toddler in about the same time as it takes a human child; however, after this point there were many lengthy pauses in growth until adolescence when a child gradually ages at the speed of a regular homo sapien. Still, no matter the appearance of ages, the aging was always the same- One youkai year was equivalent to twenty human years.

Youkai and hanyou aged at the same pace, which confused many humans.

"Mm... Well, I'm studying the United Statesand their war against Great Britian for independence right now and I'm messing up on the order, I think..."

I eye the youkai before sighing. "Sure, I'll help. Let me see what you've got."

'_I'm supposed to be getting help, not giving it...'_

Everything is going fine- I help him with History, he goes over my Foreign Language homework- yet I can't shake off the way Naraku had tried to be friendly and I'd just shook him off. Still, he remained polite and conversational - more than once, he slips into a few tangents about his life outside of school...

Eventually, I break and cave in, sighing loud enough for Naraku to snap his mouth shut and watch me curiously. "... Yeah, I'm 17 - 340 human years," I tell him finally, leaning back in my chair. "But I'm a hanyou, not a youkai."

It was surprising to see no disgusted reaction from the boy, but an understanding look. Hanyous are not common...

Naraku grins. "... So am I."

Then again, we may just be too well hidden for others like us to see...

Maybe attending this tutoring session wasn't so bad.

And I have to say, I'm glad I was only joking when I said I'd give Sesshomaru the Tetsusaiga if I enjoyed the first day...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**_A/N:_** Alright, I wrote this a long time ago... And I'm just now getting back to it. I want to know if I should continue with it before I spend any more time with it, because school (shutters) is really a drag this year... They changed my lunch to a lunch NO ONE has... Well, almost no one... Zero out of two of my friends are in it... (Sighs)

No, Naraku is not going to be truly evil- and neither is Kikyou, but he will be a bit jealous and spiteful later on for multiple reasons... And no, don't worry readers, the rest of the story will **_NOT_** be like the prologue. (Smirks) Knew it would confuse you. : )

Anyway, please leave feedback! And be gentle with me, my mind is in a fragile state at the moment... Perhaps I need to sleep... XD

Ja!

Ashley (Sakura-chan88)


	3. To Have Passion in Friendship?

Passion.  
Passion is as strong a word to me as it is a feeling. Passion was something I only experienced through the books I read or the movies I watched. Passion...  
Passion is all extraordinarily empowering emotions a person feels in their life. Hate and love, specifically, are forms of passion- to hate with a passion, to love with a passion. To live life is to live with passion. Life is passion. And passion has the thinnest of lines.  
Hate and love, again as examples, are sometimes blurred. They are a balance of each other, and, as such, are both the farthest things from each other and, yet, the closest. You cannot have love without hate. You cannot hate and not love.  
Again- example: An enemy- someone you hate. That enemy, that hate, gives you a purpose to live on. Purpose keeps you going in life. Life is precious to everyone- life is love. Even those seeking death love life for without life there would be no death, no purpose, no passion.  
Better example: Any significant other- someone you love. Love always causes pain- pain causes hate. Everyone endures pain and, thus, hate.  
Love and hate. Strong emotions- uncontrollable feelings. Passion is uncontrollable.  
To have no control can cause both love and hate...  
Everything is woven together in passion...  
To have a passion for something is to have a strong feeling for it. Passions are something one is drawn to, not forced upon by, which I believe is why I have yet to find passion. Nothing in particular has drawn me in so completely.  
To be carried away by passion.  
That is what I wish for.

-0-00-000-00-0-

**Seventeen**  
_To Have Passion... in Friendship?_

-0-00-000-00-0-

It is the second month of school already, time seeming to go by in the blink of an eye, but it could only be expected with the monotony of it all, every day being the same as the last. I am thankful for my friends that give the usual break each time I see them, something new, something interesting, something exciting happening every time we all get together.

And today is no different.

Standing in the lunch line with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, as anyone that knows me would expect, I grab the most appealing food. Don't get me wrong- I quite enjoy the cafeteria lunches, but today's "steaks" looks suspiciously like yesterday's meatloaf.

"-And Hojo says that I should join the drama club," Eri exclaims, a smile lighting her face. "He says that I have great acting potential!"

Ayumi sighs in a disapproving manner. "You should be worried more about your grades, Eri. Remember what Mikoto-sensei said- 'if your grades don't improve'-"

"Yeah, yeah," says Eri, waving her hands to brush the words away. "I know. I'll start tutoring if I can't get my Chemistry project complete in time."

I pause mid-step. _'Chemistry project?'_ "Since when did we have a Chemistry project?"

Eri blinks owlishly at me, then smiles brightly. "Yeah, we have a project to do. Tsurashi-sensei passed it out today."

I tilt my head to the side. "What's it about?" I ask, even though I would receive the information from my teacher in 5th hour.

"Researching different acid compounds, comparing them and all that other good stuff," Yuka answers from behind me. I turn to eye her, hoping, though I know it's pointless, that she is joking. I may enjoy science, but I like to think that not everything is explainable by scientific reason. "It's fairly simple."

"Ah, there's Hojo!" Eri shouts, nudging me. "Isn't he dreamy?"

I send her a blank look, paying the lunch lady for my 'meal', and walk toward the usual table. "Honestly, Eri, if you like him so much just ask him out."

My friend sputters, finding it hard to form any coherent words. "M-me? N-no way!"

I shrug and turn to eat slightly burnt pizza sitting in front of me...

"Eek!"

Yuka manages to stumble over her own feet, lunch tray flying in the air to land perfectly next to mine, and fall into Ayumi. Ayumi, in return, loses her plate as she falls to the floor...

I don't think the jocks enjoy having the potatoes and gravy shower them.

A food fight breaks out seconds later.

_'Great,'_ I sigh, running to the restroom to change my food-plastered clothing. _'Another uniform to throw away.'_

I spend the next few minutes in front of the mirror, fixing my hair, and decide, as the bell rings for 4th hour to begin, that luck is most definitely not on my side.

I leave the room in a rush, throwing my bag over my shoulder. Kyushi-sensei will not be happy. This would be my third tardy and, after three tardies, my last warning. One more time and I'd be sent to the office. I sigh. '_Why does life have to be so-?'_

"-omph!" I slam unceremoniously into a solid, unyielding body, an electric shock coursing through me.

_'So very cruel?'_

Arms circled around me, catching me before I could fall back from the force.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," I cry in embarrassment. "I'm gonna be late for my math class!"

The boy, as his voice tells me, yet I doubt any woman could have such a muscular body, sighs. "It's okay. Just be careful next time," he says, his arms falling to his sides.

I look up to face my victim to be met with sparkling golden eyes. 'A youkai?' I brush off the thought. "I'm really sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"Not at all." I can detect a small amount of arrogance in his voice.

"Good... Well, thanks for catching me."

"No problem," he mumbles, clearly getting impatient.

Getting the point, I smile brightly and jog away. Yet, something stops me as I reach the end of the hall. Something about that boy...

Turning back, I watch as he stands outside of Katsumata-sensei's room. She was my history teacher, and one of my favorite one's at that... He, however, doesn't seem to pleased as he cracks his knuckles, a scowl on his face.

Those eyes... That hair...

Silver and gold...

Sesshomaru...

I cock my head to the side once more, the memory of that helpful man slowly coming to me. He was the only reason I got through school two years ago. He had been my, for lack of a better word, savior.

I have to wonder, now, if this boy was somehow related to the man that I had spent hours with when I had so much trouble cooping with the loss of my father.

Sesshomaru...

What had ever happened to him?

I shrug. It really didn't matter. He was just another one of those people that slowly fade out of your life, but you always remember.

After all, not many would waste their time helping a girl that broke into tears ever five minutes.

I smile again, then shake myself of the thoughts. _'What am I doing? I have a class to get to!'_

-------------

"Please!" Eri begs me, her hands clasped in front of her. "For moral support, Kagome!"

I stare down at the friend crouched before me. "You should have gotten your Chemistry project done instead of swooning over Hojo-kun," I say firmly, but I can feel my resolve crumbling.

"Kagome," she whines. "Come on! It'll be fun." I raise an eyebrow at that. Tutoring, fun? "Ayumi and Yuka are gonna be there!"

"You had three weeks to get it done, Eri. It's not my fault," I mumble, then smile. "But, I suppose if Ayumi and Yuka are going..."

"Yay!" The girl jumps up and hugs me. "Thank you so much, Kagome!"

"Yeah, yeah. I have to get to class, now. Hopefully Kyushi-sensei will let me call my mom and let her know."

I wave to my friend and scurry to my math class, calling over my shoulder, "you'll owe me for this, Eri!"

"Of course!"

The rest of school seemed to flash by in a flurry of... nothingness... which gives me the dreaded feeling that the tutoring session will drag on and on... and be nothing but chaos...

I pack my bookbag till it can hold no more, sling it over my shoulder, and pick up my Foreign Language book (I'm taking Spanish) and the multiple rough drafts I had been working on for my Literature paper before making my way through the swarm of students exiting the building.

I briefly entertain the idea of leaving as well, but my chance passes me by.

I stand in front of the media center, shifting from foot to foot to adjust the weight pulling at me. Ducking my head down, feeling oddly ashamed of attending such a thing, I run into the room in hopes that no one sees.

Of course, my actions are no help at all- it only causes a further scene as I, for the second time in a month, run headfirst into another student.

"Ack!" I squeal, my arms flying to the sides and successfully scattering my possessions on the carpeted flooring around me.

"Omph!"

Hands clamp onto my shoulders to stop my graceless dissent to the ground. In shock, I glance up, sputtering an incoherent apology as I attempt to gather my wits.

"That's the second time I've had to catch you, girl," the boy grumbles. "Are you normally so clumsy?"

I can feel the blush spread across my cheeks in embarrassment. "N-no. I've just been in a hurry, lately."

"So it would seem."

"Sorry," I mutter, kneeling to pick up my papers. "And-"

"Here," he cuts in, handing the last of my belongings to me.

"T-thank you. Again."

Snorting, he stands and shrugs. "It's nothing. But, seriously, pay more attention to where you're going."

"Inuyasha, are you bothering this girl?"

That voice...

I hurriedly stood from my place on the floor, whipping around in disbelief. "... Sesshomaru?"

"Kagome?"

It was him! A cheerful smile crawled to my lips. "Hey. It's good to see you again."

He grunted. "You aren't having trouble concentrating again, are you?"

I laugh at this, shaking my head. "No. I'm here to give a friend some 'moral support'."

"Good." He walks past me and stops next to the boy he called Inuyasha. "I see you've already met my brother, Inuyasha."

"More like 'ran into' twice... literally," Inuyasha grumbles.

Sesshomaru glares at him, which catches me of guard slightly. "I hope you haven't caused Kagome any problems, little brother."

"N-not at all," I rushed to say. "I ran into him on accident- he was helping me."

Sesshomaru glances at me, disbelief clearly showing in his eyes, but shrugs it off. "The sessions about to start."

I nod and follow as he moves to a corner of the library. I am shocked to see so many students in the small area. There has to be at least a hundred- humans and demons alike (which is a bigger shocker, seeing as how demons are supposedly more intelligent- or have stronger memories). Yet, it didn't take long to find my friends... Sitting at a table next to...

"Souta? What are you doing here?" I ask, ignoring my friends as I sit beside my brother.

He blushes, mumbling, "I'm here with Rin. She wanted 'moral support'."

"That seems to be a common excuse," Inuyasha snorts, taking a seat across from me. This draws my attention to the other occupants of the table.

"Hey, Higurashi," the man drawls, a grin playing on his lips.

"Naraku, I've told you before to call me by my given name," I grumble, leaning back in my chair.

He shrugs, "it's a habit. Habits are hard to break."

I sigh in exasperation, focusing on Rin to rid my mind of the man who had, for years, chased after me. "So, Rin, what are you here for?"

"I was supposed to meet Kanna here so we could work on our Algebra, but she couldn't make it. She told me her sister is one of the tutors here, though," the girl states, brimming with excitement. "This is going to be so much fun! I'll get to meet Kagura, and I'll get to see Sesshomaru-san again, and Souta's here!"

My brother's blush deepens.

"Aw," I giggle, pinching his cheeks. "Does someone have a crush?"

"No!"

"I think you do..."

"I do not!"

"Will you hush?" Inuyasha grumbles, pulling his books from his backpack. "Some people actual come here to work."

"Speaking of work," Naraku says, smirking at me, "I'm trying out for the basketball team. You going up for cheerleading this year, Higurashi?"

I growl. "It's Kagome. And, yes, but like I said before- the moment you start stalking me again, I'm getting a restraining order."

"That's a little harsh, calling me a stalker."

"Coming to my practices, waiting for me at my locker, _following me home_: that's a stalker, Gumo."

The boy winces, "ouch."

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine," I chirp. "Now, should I even bother with cheerleading or not?"

"Of course! I'll leave you alone," he adds, a little too cheery for my liking. "Promise."

"Basketball, you say...?" Inuyasha cuts in. I can't help but stare.

That was one hell of a delayed reaction.

My friends call to me and I happily join them, finding Naraku's looks more disturbing than normal.

Yeah, I knew coming to tutoring would be bad...

Eri was going to owe me big time.

-0-00-000-00-0-

**A/N:** Sorry for the extreme pause in updates. I sincerely apologize to you all, but it could not be helped. The next chapter will be out within the next two months, but I'm afraid my inspiration has been jumping around from story to story and I never know what story will be next to kick in.

Also, I'm afraid the jumpiness of my inspiration has also brought about old and new story ideas and I am working with them on top of all my other unfinished stories, so... yeah, I have a lot of stuff to work on. Please, feel free to read some of my other works. If you want me to read a story of yours, or you have a good story in mind that you think would pique my interest, tell me. I'm desperately seeking something to read- reading gives me inspiration to write!- and I am having trouble finding a story I can get into.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Love,

Sakura-chan88


End file.
